As is well known, in modern looms, a carrying gripper carries yarn into the sheds, where the yarn is picked up by a drawing gripper. The grippers reciprocate toward and away from each other at high speed and high frequency, and this complicates the gripping, holding and exchange operations between the grippers.
The problem is further complicated by modern production requirements, in which various yarns may be used which are difficult to work with because they are of irregular count. Moreover, it may be desired to provide for the insertion of two yarns at a time.